


What he deserves

by LiaoftheDawn



Series: The one where Suga saves everyone's love life but can't handle his own [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, Short, suga solving everyone's love problems what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaoftheDawn/pseuds/LiaoftheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya confessed his feelings but Asahi doesn't think he's good enough to accept them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What he deserves

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn’t clear, the first part takes place before the Neighborhod association game, the second part is after.

“You do realize you’re being an idiot about this whole thing.” Suga admonished, his arms crossed over his chest, his fine brow creased in an exasperated frown.

Asahi couldn’t look him in the eye. He clenched his fists. “Please drop it, Suga. I already made up my mind.”

“But you love him!”

He flinched. It was unusual for Suga to raise his voice like that. “Exactly because I do... I-I know I’m not good enough.”

 

_“Asahi-san, I like you! Please go out with me!”_

 

“Nishinoya will quit the team if you don’t come back!”

Asahi lowered his gaze at the ground and grit his teeth.

 

_“No matter the result, after this match I wanna hear your answer, so you better be prepared!”_

 

They’d lost that game. They’d lost that game and it had been his fault. He’d failed everyone and then he’d run away like a coward. How could he even think of accepting Nishinoya’s feelings? 

 

_“Are you really gonna run away just like that?! What about my answer?!”_

 

“You can’t possibly continue to be so stubborn. About the team and Nishinoya too. This is ridiculous.”

 

_“I’m sorry, Nishinoya. I-I can’t.”_

 

Nishinoya had looked like he was about to cry. But Nishinoya had always been much stronger than him, so he’d held it back and yelled at him to stop being a wimp and come back to practice. And like always, it had been him who ended running away.

“I’m a coward. And weak. Nishinoya... he deserves so much better.”

Suga grabbed him by the front of his jacket and forced him to meet his eyes. It was the first time Asahi saw him looking so angry.

“If you love him...!” The flash of anger left Suga’s eyes as fast as it’d appeared and he dropped his hands. He took a deep breath and stepped back. “If you love him...” he repeated, his voice calm again, but his eyes were still full of determination. “Don’t you think he deserves  _everything_ he wants?”

Asahi looked away. He knew were Suga was going with this conversation and he didn’t know how to respond to that.

 

“What he wants is  _you_.”

 

He loosened his clenched fists to allow some blood to circulate to his fingertips. Suga huffed in frustration “Just think about it.” he said before walking away. Asahi stared at his own fingers, remembering the feeling of slamming the ball across the net and Nishinoya’s bright smile.

 

_“Asahi-san, nice kill!”_

 

His chest tightened.

 

* * *

 

 

“Nishinoya, can I... can I have a word with you?”

Nishinoya finished zipping up his jacket and looked up at him, large owlish eyes blinking slowly. “If you’re going to apologize, I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Eh? But--”

Nishinoya grinned. “After you spiked the ball I saved, I don’t need any other apology.” he turned around, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading to the door.

Asahi smiled. Nishinoya had always been really cool. He let out a sigh that was partial relief, partially determination. He tried to will his heart to stop pounding so hard, but it was impossible.

 

“Then at least... at least allow me to change my answer.”

 

Nishinoya’s head whipped around to face him, his warm hazel eyes wide and curious and hopeful, and that gaze wiped away all of Asahi’s doubts.

 

“I  _would_ like to... to go out with you. I...I  _want_ to... If-if you’ll still have me.”

 

Nishinoya’s eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth agape and his cheeks flushed a light reddish color. And before Asahi could blink, Nishinoya was charging towards him, jumping into his arms and hugging him tight.

“Yes! What a dumb thing to ask! Of course it’s a yes!” he squeaked, his arms around his neck and his legs wrapped around is waist. Hesitantly, Asahi’s own arms circled around Nishinoya’s hips. 

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

**BONUS:**

“By the way Suga, thanks for what you said the other day. It-it really helped.”

“No problem! It was about time you stopped being ridiculous!”

“Ah but... don’t take this the wrong way, but... if you’re so good at this kind of things, why haven’t you solved the thing with Daichi?”

Suga’s face  grew a bright, bright red.

“Th-this and that are completely different things!”

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Suga can never catch a break. I had a shitty day so to cheer myself up I somehow got into the spunk of rewatching the Asanoya introduction episodes and I decided to write this small dumb thing. Kind of a prequel for the KageHina "It's all for the team's sake" dumb thing I wrote a few months ago. I swear I’ll write the Daisuga part for Daichi’s birthday. Promise promise. Hope you like this dumb short thing


End file.
